


You know how to motivate me.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wentworth prompt- Franky is studying for her final exam for law school. Erica, for motivation, decides that for ever right answer she has to lose a piece of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know how to motivate me.

Franky put her hands behind her head and leaned her chair back on two legs, closing her eyes.  
“I leave for two seconds and you take a nap?” Erica’s voice cut through her thoughts.  
Franky swung the chair forward onto all fours and shrugged, “I’m over studying, Erica, if I read anything else about the stupid justice system, I’m gonna knock someone out.”  
Erica tapped the books in front of her, “The exam is the day after tomorrow, you need to study as much as you can.”  
Franky yawned, “I’ve studied, my brain is all full up.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “In that big head? Bullshit, you’re just being lazy.”  
Franky laughed, “Am not, I’m tired Erica. It’s been weeks of intense exams plus my parole is finally coming up next week, can’t I have a night to myself?” she hesitated, “Or with you?”  
Erica dropped her shoulders and sighed, “I know it’s been crazy, Franky, but this is your last exam and then it’s over. Won’t that make it all worth it?”  
Franky shrugged and folded her arms on the governor’s desk, laying her head on it like a pillow.

The governor chewed her lip and looked to her window; it was after hours; her secretary had gone home hours ago and the prison was quiet; it was the only way she’d been allowed to let Franky study in her office. Special permission, plus Franky was still poster girl for Wentworth, which really worked in her favour. If Franky failed or pulled out, it would reflect badly on everyone.  
She felt the governor’s hand in her hair and squinted her eyes, “Mm, that’s nice,” her eyes fluttered closed again.  
Erica couldn’t help smiling, “Don’t go to sleep. Come on, a little more study. I’ll make it worth your while.”  
Franky hesitated for the quickest moment before her head shot up and she looked at the governor hungrily, “Yeah? Worth my while how?” she leaned in, fixing Erica with one of those famous intense, searching gazes.  
“It’s the oldest trick in the book, right?” Erica said, picking up Franky’s law book and sitting herself on the edge of her desk, brushing against Franky’s legs ever so lightly.  
Franky cocked her head, “What is?”  
“Well the student’s an unmotivated little shit,” Erica laughed at Franky’s grumbling, “So the teacher has to find a new method of motivation,” she moved her fingers to her blouse and unbuttoned a single button, watching Franky watch her like she was an animal ready to pounce, “But only if the student gets the question right.”  
Franky bit her lip; she could just rip Erica’s blouse off herself and push her up against the wall, she knew Erica wouldn’t protest, or not for long anyway, but there was something about watching her undress herself that seemed extremely appealing to the prisoner. She nodded and Erica laughed; too easy.  
“So come on, question?” Franky persisted.  
Erica laughed again, “Okay, okay,” she lay the book in her hands, skimming for a moment, “Give me some examples of federal laws.”  
Franky smiled, that was hardly a difficult question, “Immigration, Taxation and Family law,” she said quickly.  
Erica smiled and put the book on the desk. Her fingers found their way back to her blouse and she unbuttoned it quickly, feeling Franky’s eyes on her. She couldn’t help but blush; Franky was so intense and it wasn’t something Erica thought she’d ever get used to. She pulled her blouse off and dropped it in the floor.  
Franky couldn’t help it; she stood up and put a hand on Erica’s waist and lent down to kiss her. She felt Erica’s hand on hers, pushing away gently. She thought about fighting it but collapsed back into the chair.  
“How can the constitution be altered?” Erica asked, unsure of what to do with her hands as she crossed and uncrossed them over her stomach, very aware of Franky’s eyes tearing her apart.  
“Uh,” Franky stumbled for a moment, “Through a referendum being supported by a majority of Australians in a majority of states.”  
“You’re good at this,” Erica said, a smile only just apparent on the corners of her lips, “I’ll be naked in no time, at this rate.”  
Franky laughed, “Hope so,” she winked at the older woman as she slid her shoes off, “Oh come on, shoes don’t count?”  
“I never take my trousers off over my shoes, that would be weird, Franky,” she shook her head, laughing.  
“Tease,” Franky snapped but with a grin on her face, “That’s cool, I know the answers, ask me more,” she raised her eyebrows.  
Erica raised hers right back, “What is the aim of the separation of powers?”  
“Easy,” Franky stated, “The separation of powers ensures that authority is evenly divided between parliament, the judiciary and executive. Right?”  
Erica nodded, “Right,” she replied, not moving.  
Franky was never subtle and that included now as her eyes skimmed and then rested on her legs still covered by her trousers, “Come on then. I thought you were motivating me?” she asked as Erica continued to sit still.  
“I guess I was just thinking,” Erica said slowly, “There’s a fine line between motivating and distracting.”  
Franky nodded, “So distract me, motivate me. Same, same. Come on, I’ve been working hard, don’t I deserve a little reward?”  
Erica smiled, “I suppose so, you certainly have been a model prisoner lately.”  
Franky flashes her with that smile and again, watched hungrily as Erica’s fingers found their way onto her fly as she undid it slowly before slipping her trousers past her feet, now standing in front of the prisoner in her underwear, not for the first time.  
“Reward enough?” Erica asked.  
Franky placed that hand back onto Erica’s waist, “Definitely worth it,” she started working on Erica’s neck, “Why are you still so self-conscious,” she asked in a low voice, “You know I love your body,” as if to prove it, Franky’s hands wandered over every inch of the governor’s body.  
“It’s just…awkward being the only one in their underwear,” Erica replied shyly.  
Franky pulled her face out of Erica’s hair, “Is that your very sneaky way of asking me to strip?” she laughed.  
“I wasn’t…” Erica protested, but stopped as Franky pulled off her singlet confidently and quickly removed her trackies.  
“Better?” Franky asked, moving herself once again closer to the governor.  
Erica nodded, “Better,” she whispered, “Thank you.”  
Franky smiled, “No, governor, thank you.”


End file.
